Neverland Of Pure Pleasures
by RumplestiltskinXBelle
Summary: They come from storybrooke leaving all behind, Emma finds herself attracted to Gold and now both are stuck on hooks ship together with Regina, Hook, Mary Margret and they get up to alot of pleasure behind closed what other pleasures do they have in stored, now in Read and Find out :) Rated M for a reason :)


**Neverland of**

**Pure Pleasures**

**I came up with the idea of this whole new concept for a goldenswan story and my good friend Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki helped me by writing it. Without her, this wouldn't have been good i hope you all enjoy and i hope to hear your reviews on it thanks for writing, Kat .**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Pleasured By the Darkness

The Jolly Roger fell through the green monstrous portal, dropping out and hitting the water hard. As the ship righted itself in the water, Emma opened her eyes to find they had landed in a vast sea. In the distance, she could see a fog shrouded island. It was night time, the beams from the full moon above them only reflecting off the fog and doing nothing to make the world around them any clearer.

" Everyone okay? " Emma called across the ship as she tried to gain her sea legs. The ship pitched gently with the waves, playing havoc with her balance. Across from her she could see Mr. Gold, soaked in sea water and slumped next to the rope he had latched onto before going through the portal. His cane lay next him, like he had dropped it in the violent transport between worlds.

She started to panic when her call went unanswered. She took a deep breath and shouted out to the others again, " Mary-Margret! David! "

" Emma? " Mary-Margret called. " I'm okay. Are you? "

" I think so, " Emma didn't feel like anything was wrong. " And David? "

" I'm okay, " David called. He panted like he was in some major discomfort then said, " Mary-Margret... Could you get off of me? Your elbow is really digging into my... "

Mary-Margret gasped, " Sorry! Sorry! "

Emma could only imagine where her mother had been elbowing her father. " Regina? "

" I'm fine, " She called.

Emma sighed in relief, catching her breath when she heard a throaty chuckle. " Aren't you going to ask about me, love? "

Emma frowned, " I was getting to you. Are you okay? You didn't land on your hook did you? "

" No, " Hook called.

" Damn, " Emma muttered. Not that she had hoped he would impale himself on the very object that almost stole Mr. Gold from her but it would have been poetic justice. He would be useful in finding Henry and Baelfire since Neverland had been his home for so long so he was needed.

" What was that? " He called back. He sounded insulted like he had heard her and was only seeking clarification.

" Nothing, " Emma replied as she returned her attention to Mr. Gold. He had not answered her and she was starting to worry. She watched him for a moment, waiting to see if he would move but he did not. She was about to go to him when he sighed and slowly lifted his head.

" Gold? " She called to him a little louder than the last time, gasping when he turned his face to her. He was frowning, a saddened expression on his face. Relief welled up inside of her, happy he did not seem injured. She crept towards him, holding on the ship's railing for support.

" Are you okay? " She asked when she got closer.

He shook his head, anger joining the sadness on his face. He said nothing as he grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself to his feet, collecting his cane as he stood. Emma could do nothing but watch as he headed for a door and opened it. He walked inside and closed the door without a glance back.

Though he said nothing, she knew he was distraught just by the way he looked at her. He was upset about losing Baelfire and angry he could do nothing to avenge him, not right away anyway. She knew what he was feeling because of their deep bond that stretched back to before she was even born. He had moved Heaven and Earth to make sure she came to be so she could fulfill the prophecy she was a part of.

After she watched the door for a moment, she turned to find her mother and father had gathered behind her. Hook was off checking the ship and Emma was fine with that. She didn't want the pirate anywhere near her. Regina lingered where she had been standing, looking like she was still trying to get her balance and probably cursing the fact she had worn such high heels.

Mary-Margret moved towards Emma, taking her in a hug. " We'll find them, Emma. I know it hurt losing Baelfire... "

Emma pulled back, arching her eyebrow. Mary-Margret stammered, " I mean Neal. "

Emma pushed her mother away gently, her mind still on Mr. Gold. She had no idea if he was injured and she needed to check on him. " Mom... Look, I can't think about that right now. I need to go make sure Gold is okay. Something... Something just didn't seem right with the way he looked at me. "

Mary-Margret leaned forward, taking Emma's face in her hand before kissing her gently on the forehead. " I saw it too, Emma. I'm worried too. You had better go check on him, " Mary-Margret whispered.

Emma smiled, glad her mother supported her. She knew so much more than David about their relationship and knew her father would be angry if he knew everything. She smiled at them one last time before heading to the door. She felt someone staring at her, turning to find it was Hook.

She lowered her eyes, determined not to respond to his attention. His gaze always made her skin crawl and this time was no exception. She reached the door, turning the handle and opening it. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

At her feet lay a set of steps that led to a narrow passageway. She took a lantern from the wall next to her and followed them down, finding a row of bunks. ~The crew's sleeping area, ~ She thought as she walked towards a door that lay at the end of the corridor. A rusty brass plate on the door told her it led to Hook's quarters.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door, finding Mr. Gold had left his cane outside. ~What's this doing here? ~ She asked herself as she touched the handle. It was cool to the touch as she let her fingers glide over the intricately carved handle and down the shaft.

She shuddered at the thought of his touch and the way it made her feel. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind. She still had to make sure he was alright. She returned her hand to the door, knocking on it.

" Gold? " She called. From behind the door, she could hear the clicking of shoes on the wooden floor. She wondered if someone else was in there with him since the shoes he had on would not have made that sound. She took a deep breath and called again, " Gold? "

The noise became louder, like he was walking to the door but it suddenly stopped. It seemed he was playing games with her and she wasn't in the mood. " Gold! Answer this door or I'm going to... "

The door swung open to reveal Mr. Gold but he was dressed differently. He was no longer in his fine suit but a reddish brown leather coat, the collar looking like it was made from crocodile skin. He also had on a laced up burgundy shirt, black leather pants and knee high black boots.

" Or you'll do what? " He asked, his voice low and threatening.

Emma was speechless, Mr. Gold noticing it as she stared in awe at him. He smiled a toothy grin as he reached out and grabbed her by her jacket, jerking her into the room before closing the door behind her. She grunted as he shoved her back against the door and placed both his hands on either side of her head.

She dropped the lantern, the metal clattering against the wooden floor. Thankfully, the flame in it went out but shrouded the room in more shadows. There was enough light though she could see his face, threatening and harsh as he stared at her. It seemed her unfinished threat did not go over well with him.

He leaned in close, his breath tickling her face as he whispered, " What are you going to do? I'm dying to know. "

" I'm... I'm... I'm... " Emma stammered but she was still unable to form words. She tried to breathe but tried not to so she wouldn't breathe her nervous breath onto his face.

" Do I make you nervous, Miss Swan? " He asked, bringing his face closer to hers. He looked like he already knew the answer and he was enjoying it. He slid his right hand down the wall, bringing it to her gray tank top.

He ran his fingertips along the neckline, " Why did you come here looking for me? "

Emma didn't get the chance to answer as he slipped his fingers lower so they dipped between her breasts. She gasped and shivered as goose bumps rose up on her skin from his caress, eliciting a pleased grin from. The hand slipped lower until it reached the hem of the top. He then slipped it under the cloth, going upward to cup her left breast.

Emma gasped as he massaged the fleshy mound, her nipple scraping against his calloused palm. She could feel her skin begin to heat, his caresses sending electricity through her veins. Her breath caught in her throat as he roughly rolled the nipple of her left breast between his fingers, tugging at it until she had to gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them again and let out a sharp moan when he pinched the nipple hard.

He gave a feral grin at the sound she made, the bare edge of his gold tooth glimmering in the dim light of the cabin. "Do you like that, dearie?" He purred.

Emma struggled to contain herself in spite of what he was doing. She couldn't lead him into thinking she wanted what he was doing. The trouble was... She did want it. Her heart began to beat out of her chest, as her staggered breathing became hot against his face.

She forced her head back, hitting it against the door behind her. She could feel her face heat and she knew it had to be crimson. Mr. Gold noticed and purred slowly as he pressed his lips to her throat, lightly scraping her windpipe with his teeth.

" Miss Swan... You're so... Quiet, dearie, " He murmured against her skin. His breath made it prickle, his heat filtering through it and feeding her own heat more. She gasped as he flicked his tongue along her skin, sending shivers straight to her lower belly. It made her imagine what it would feel like if he used his tongue on her in more delicate places.

The thought of it made her knees tremble, knowing he would probably be very skilled. She let out a harsh sigh of relief when he released her painfully erect nipple, slipping his right hand down her belly as he brought his left hand down to join it. He gathered the hem of the top in his fingers, pushing it upward to uncover her breasts. He looked down at them as he caressed them both at the same time like he was trying to memorize their feel.

His crotch rested heavily on her right legs and she could feel a pronounced hardness there, straining against the leather. It was obvious he had become very turned on by the sight before him. He flicked his eyes up to hers, his heavenly tongue flicking out to lick his lips as if he were hungry for what he saw before him. " Emma... My... Your breasts are perfect to devour, " He murmured as he worked them roughly.

Emma arched away from the door as he dipped his head down and captured her already tender left nipple in his lips. He sucked at it harshly, pressing his teeth hard into her areola. He paused when she flinched and moaned loudly, obviously enjoying the sound. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, digging her nails into his jacket as he continued to suck at her hungrily.

She knew from the pain she would be bruised for days to come, his kiss beastly as he worked the delicate flesh mercilessly. She felt his left hand slip lower as he switched breasts, sucking on her right just as hard as her left while the hand slipped down into her jeans. She bucked her hips as his fingertips grazed her, her soaked panties providing no barrier to his touch.

She gasped, suddenly unsure if she wanted to continue. She looked down at him, " Please... Not like... Not like... " She panted, struggling to gain some coherence through the haze of lust that had seized her brain. She tried to push him away but a jolt of what felt like electricity made her quiver, silencing her.

She trembled beneath his touch, his dark magic needling her delicate folds and stoking her want for him. He found her nub and pressed down on it, sending another quick jolt into it. He then pressed three fingers into her, making her squirm as he fingered her roughly. She gasped when he removed the fingers and grabbed her chin with his right hand.

" Look, " He hissed, squeezing it hard. Emma opened her eyes to see his wet fingers glistening in the moonlight. He brought them to his nose and inhaled her scent, gasping before he murmured, " Divine. You smell simply... Divine. "

He locked his eyes with her as he added, "But how do you taste? "

Emma let out a silent gasp as he stuck out his tongue, slowly licking each of his fingers as if he were savouring her flavour. His eyes never left hers as he licked every bit of her wetness from his fingers, his eyes smouldering with pure lust. When he finished, he put his hands on either side of her again, staring deep into her eyes.

"How rude of me," He whispered. " You tasted so good, I forgot to share. "

Emma gasped when he seized her lips roughly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself as he devoured her lips and sucked on her tongue, their combined flavours a heady mix that sent her head swirling. Suddenly, she felt the cool night air against her sex and realized he had moved one of his hands so he could use it to make her jeans vanish. She moaned into his mouth as he shoved three fingers into her core, fingering her rapidly as he put his other hand to work on his own pants.

He pulled his lips away from hers, "I need you around me. I want to be buried in you. "

"Gold..." Emma whispered but he silenced her by taking her lips in his again. He nibbled at her lips, smiling when he nipped her lower lip hard enough to make her cry out.

She could feel him fumbling against her belly as he released himself, his arousal brushing against her and making her shiver. He reached down, grabbing her thigh and urging her right leg up so it draped around his waist as he nudged her left leg so she was more open to him. He removed his fingers, bringing the hand to his mouth and spitting in it. He slipped it back down, spreading the moisture along his shaft.

Emma threw her head back in a silent gasp as he quickly found her opening and thrust into her, filling her in one fluid motion. He didn't give her a chance to adjust as he started to slam into her, her body thudding against the door each time as she gasped and moaned. She threw her right arm around his shoulders and her left went to his waist, certain she would fall at any moment. He held her thighs tightly, his fingers digging into her skin painfully as he forced her to stay upright.

She could feel her release building with great speed, the way he was doing her stimulating her in a way she had never been before.

He let go of her left thigh, bringing his hand up to her chin. He grasped it tightly, the pressure causing her to squeeze her closed eyes tight. "Open your eyes and look at me! " He ground out.

Emma tilted her head forward, making herself look into his eyes. He stared deep into hers, the action making her skin tingle with electricity as her release continued to build. She bit her lip, knowing the moment would come hard and fast. Mr. Gold seemed like he could sense what was going to happen and started to thrust into with deep, rapid strokes.

"Come, "He half growled and half grunted. " Come for me. "

She did just that, her body reacting to the command like it had been waiting for permission. Her core snapped tight around him as he continued to thrust, crying out as she spasmed around him. She could feel her wetness as it dripped down her inner thighs, more coming out each time he pulled back. She finished, leaning heavily on him because her entire body had become boneless from the shattering release.

He eased her off of him, grunting as he pulled out of her body. She was powerless to stop him as he flipped her around and forced her hips back against his, her hands going to the door to keep her face from smashing into it as he forced her to bend forward. He leaned down to her shoulder and kissed it before he murmured, "I'm not done. "

Emma pressed her hands against the door and gasped as he filled her again, her tender core jolting at being filled again so soon. She gasped as he thrust into her just as hard as before, her fingers curling against the aged wood of the door as she gasped loudly. She pressed her forehead against her right arm, squeezing her eyes closed because she could do nothing but be consumed by the pleasure he was bringing about. She inhaled sharply when she felt him start to finger the outside of her anus, fairly certain of what he was going to do next.

She tossed her head back when she felt the finger sink into it, slamming her fists against the door in a weak protest to the action. She gasped when he moved the finger slowly, the extra pressure heightening the pleasure she was feeling. Her skin tingled as he slid his right hand up her body then cupped her right breast. He held his hand still, letting the sway of her body scrape her hardened nipple against his palm.

After a few moments, he let his hand stray down her stomach and between her legs, placing his fingertips on her swollen jewel. He rubbed it rapidly, making her legs quiver as she felt another release building deep inside of her. She knew what he was doing... He wanted her to come with him and she was pretty sure he would get his wish.

She pressed her forearms against the door more support as his breathing and thrusts became erratic. He growled, pulling her hips back towards him as he continued his quest for release. He leaned down, pulling her back to his chest, driving into her like an animal. She cried out when he clamped his mouth down on her right shoulder, biting her hard as he came.

The shock of the pain made her throw her head back and cry his name as her core snapped tight around him, each spasm sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire being. He released her shoulder, his hot breath prickling her sweaty skin and making the bite sting. Just from the way it felt, she knew she was either bleeding or very skinned from his voracious bite. She gasped as he pulled out of her, slipping his arms around her waist and urging her towards a bed that sat in the corner.

She was like a rag doll, unable to move but she somehow made it with his help. When they reached it, he laid her down so her head was on the pillow that was there. She breathed heavily as he brushed her hair away from where it had fallen over her eyes. " Rest, " He whispered, still gasping for air himself.

"My... My parents will... "Emma thought of Mary-Margret and David, knowing they would be looking for her. She had been away for far too long and they would think something was very wrong.

"Shhhh, "Mr. Gold murmured.

Emma gasped as a warmth spread through her, pinpointing at the places where he had bruised and bitten her. It worked gently to heal her, the comfort it provided sending her off to sleep...

~~o.O.o~~

Hook stood in the corridor, staring at the door to his cabin in shock. He had come downstairs to make sure everything was alright. It had been quite a while since Emma had ventured of the check on Rumplestiltskin. Her mother seemed unconcerned but her father had been pacing the deck nervously, like he was worried.

Upon arriving at his door, he found that Prince Charming had ever right to be. Moments before, he heard the sound of Emma and Rumplestiltskin both groaning and gasping like they were in the throes of passion. Several pained shouts made him wonder if Emma was a willing participant or if The Dark One had claimed another victim. By the sound of things, he had not been gentle with her.

The cabin had suddenly become silent so he moved to the door, pressing his ear against it to listen. If Emma was in danger, he would have to do something about it. He heard nothing but silence, his worry for the fiery blonde growing. He made up his mind to go check on her when the door swung open, sending him to the floor.

He pushed himself up with his good hand and his hook, pointy toed boots mere inches in front of him. He turned his head to gaze up at Rumplestiltskin. He was shirtless, clad only in black leather pants and knee high boots. His pants half zipped and the button at the waist unbuttoned to reveal a fair amount of pubic hair.

A smell reached Hook's nose that verified what he already knew. The room reeked of sex and sweat, Rumplestiltskin's unkempt appearance only reinforcing that truth. In the dim light, he could see Rumplestiltskin's skin had become slightly darker, a bit of a golden glint to it in the moonlight that shadowed the shocked look he had on his face.

Hook leapt to his feet, reaching for his sword. He looked around Rumplestiltskin to see Emma on the bed. She looked like she had been startled awake and struggled to process the scene in front of her. She clutched the bed sheet to her waist like she was trying to keep her lower regions covered. Rumplestiltskin stepped between him and the bed, glaring harshly at him.

" What are you doing here? " He hissed.

" It's my ship, " He spat. Hook flicked his eyes towards Emma, " What did you do to her? "

Rumplestiltskin sneered, " That's none of your concern. "

" If you've harmed her, it IS, " Hook said as he drew his sword. He flicked his eyes to Emma, " You're safe now, Swan. I'll dispatch with this foul beast. "

Emma scrambled from the bed, moving to stand behind Rumplestiltskin. He watched as she put her hands on his waist. " I was safe before you came in here. You can leave us. We're fine. "

Hook blinked in confusion, " What? You mean... He wasn't... "

" We were making love, Hook. We've been together for a while now, " Emma said.

Hook shook his head, unable to process what Emma was saying. He frowned, " How long, Swan? When was the first time? "

Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes, " Tonight. Tonight was the first time. "

" It sounded like he was hurting you! " Hook gasped.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Rumplestiltskin, " He wasn't. "

" How can you defend him when I know what I heard? " Hook glared at Rumplestiltskin. He was certain he had threatened her into speaking such lies.

" You don't know anything! " Emma said firmly.

Hook pointed at him with his hook, " I've been around long enough to know what I heard. He was hurting you and yet you protect him. Emma, he's a monster! How can you make love to THAT! "

Rumplestiltskin jumped forward, his eyes aflame with intense anger. He showed his teeth as he clenched his fists at his sides, " I dare you to repeat yourself, dearie! "

Emma brought her hands up to his chest, trying to pull him back. She kissed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, the move sickening Hook and doing nothing to wipe the murderous look from Rumplestiltskin's face. His body shook with anger but he made no motion to pull away. His gaze was still fixed on him though, like he would rip his throat out at any second.

Hook drew his sword, pressing it against Rumplestiltskin's chest. He looked at Emma again as she clung tightly to him. " I said how can you make love to THAT! "

" Right, you bastard. You must have a death wish, dearie, " Rumplestiltskin hissed as he lifted his left hand. He clenched his fingers, using magic to close off Hook's windpipe enough to make it hard to breathe. He smiled when his sword clattered to the ground, his good hand going up to grasp at his throat.

The room began to grow dark as Rumplestiltskin brought his face to his, " Is it so hard to believe someone could love me? " He hissed.

" No... Nobody could... Love you, " Hook gasped out. His head started to swim from his lack of air.

Emma darted to his side, pulling at his arm as she pleaded, " Stop this! Stop this now! You know what we have is real. "

Rumplestiltskin looked like he was thinking about Emma's words, continuing to cut off Hook's air. He tumbled to the floor and only then did he release his throat. Hook gasped for air, panting as he rolled onto his back as oxygen once again filled his blood. Rumplestiltskin glared down at him, " Know this and know this now. My feelings for Miss Swan are the only reason you're alive right now. "

" Would you have killed me? " Hook gasped out then took a breath so he could finish. " Would you have killed me if she were not here? "

Rumplestiltskin quirked his mouth, " Perhaps. Now, leave us and do not speak of this to her parents. It is something she must explain to them herself. "

Hook rolled back over and got to his feet, heading for the door as he rubbed his aching throat with his hand...

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**Let me know what you all think, should i continue? :) **


End file.
